


Prompt #20

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #20July 2, 2020Genre: N/APrompt: You’re cleaning out your garage and, hidden away in a back corner, you find an old shoebox. The box is heavier than it should be. When you open it up, you find cash—$40,000, to be exact. Where did the cash come from, who hid it there and why?Source: 7 Creative Writing Prompts To Spark Your Writing / www.writersdigest.com
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020





	Prompt #20

I was sweeping the floor when Mickey wandered into the garage. He was drinking a beer.

"You're supposed to be working," I snapped, stooping down to sweep debris into a dustpan and emptying it in a garbage. We decided while I was clearing out the garage, Mickey would be loading the boxes inside the house onto the U-Haul truck. I should have known better. In the past hour while I was sweeping and throwing out junk, he must have been inside drinking.

"Did you get any boxes loaded?"

"Nah," Mickey said, wandering and looking through rubble like he was a at fair. "I was taking my break first."

I pointed at the beer. "You shouldn't be drinking on the job. Besides, it doesn't belong to you. It's dishonest."

He took a swig and grimaced. "Well, look whose a Goody Two Shoes....It was in the fridge. It's not like the old guy is going to be coming back and drinking it."

We were clearing Old Man Johnson's house. He had taken a bad fall and was in a rehab center for at least a month. Afterwards, he would be moving into a nursing home his family lined up for him. This house was being put to market and hopefully sold soon. His family had taken all the valuables and packed all his belongings in boxes. We worked for a moving company and our job was to haul all the boxes and large furniture to the storage center. They were paying extra to clear out the garage. 

"You need to start moving the boxes. Unless you want to clear out the garage instead." I hauled a torn moldy box full of rusty garden tools and heaved it to the middle of the garage. "I want this done before nightfall."

Mickey eyeballed the heaps of junk piled on work benches and drained his beer before tossing it in the garbage. "Nooooo thank you," he yawned. "I'll get back inside. Maybe I'll take a catnap before work."

"Don't." He was the worst coworker ever. I couldn't wait for school to start back up in the fall so I could leave this crap job behind.

I grabbed a large Rubbermaid container and popped the lid. Inside was what looked like rusty tool belts and a surprisingly crisp looking shoe box. Thinking there were a pair of new shoes inside that Old Man Johnson forgot about but might want to bring to his new home, I opened it.

My mouth dropped.

Inside I saw cash. Fresh and crisp and so sharp you could probably get paper cuts from the edges. I withdrew a brick of the cash and riffled through the bills. They were all $100 bills and there were stacks and stacks in there. 

I quickly looked over my shoulder through the opened garage door at the quiet little neighborhood outside. From where I was crouched, no one could see what what I saw.

I licked my lips and stared at the cash.


End file.
